nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Wikia Spotlight + Promote
I have found that it will take a long time to complete Project:Rename if only one person (me) does it, as no one seems to be helping with it (I'm not saying you should help with it, I'm just reflecting who is helping with it). Anyway, seeing as project Rename will take a long long long time to complete, I thought I should try to get more traffic to the Nitrome Wiki. Wikia provides two ways to do this: Wikia Spotlight and the new "Promote" button. I will review each option below. Wikia Spotlight I will review each question, and have my answer in level two bullet marks. * The requester should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. * The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (less than about 300bytes; listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. **Under 300 bytes in the definition of a short page. From , we have 26 pages under 300 bytes. That is less than 2% of all the article on our wiki, so we're okay. * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected from editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. **We have pictures, and a clear link to the most important content of the wiki. I guess I'll de-protect the front page. * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). ** is empty (with the sole exception of one project page), and all articles have categories. * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. **Not choosing any new admins, and everyone here is friendly. * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) **MediaWiki:Welcome-user is signed properly. * The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) **MediaWiki:Community-corner sure does have a custom message. * The wiki should have a customized skin. **Obviously, we have a custom skin. Thanks Santi! As you can see, this wiki passes each question (I just have to deactivate the protection on the front page). If everyone is okay, I would like to apply for Wikia spotlight. Promote The promote feature sounds very good, but you have to really know how many people look at the front page of Wikia. likely 99% of all links to Wikia wikis link to a specific wiki, and I am not sure how many people actually visit Wikia's front page. Still, it would be good to give this feature a go, after a few months. There are probably thousand of Wikis ready to be put up on the page, and we also don't know how many times the Nitrome Wiki will come up when the front page is visited. We also could have only a short amount of time on the front page, until our link to the wiki is booted off and replaced with someone else. I think if we are to use this feature, we should use it after a few months. ---- So, those are the options. What I really want is to try for Wikia Spotlight, as we can get more users that way. Anyway, I'll let he community discuss this current situation. * The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Category:Blog posts